Kingdom Hearts UO chapter 2 The school of nobodies
by Immotherfckinvegeta
Summary: Xemnas is look for a new Organization so he stared a school for the newcoming is maybe have a little crossover


Lets go back in time back when the world that never was is starting a academy from the new nobodies

at the school that never was hallway

Ramxk:(walking in thought the hall) Wow I can't believe that this world was a academy now well than (hear a knocking inside a locker)

?: Help I'm stuck in here (Ramxk open the locker) thank man

Ramxk: your welcome (walk away)

?: hey wait up (following Ramxk)

At Organization** XIII** throne room

Xemnas **II**: What the hell father why do I have to go to school I'm your son the next in line to Organization leadership

Xemnas: how do I know that you are not weak

Xemnas **II**: I'm your son I have the same power as your

Xemnas: that doesn't mean nothing to me get out of my sight

Xenela: it look like papa really don't want you to be the leader

Xemnas **II**: Shut up!

at the hallway at the school that never was

?: hey did you hear me

Ramxk: how about nope

?: okay be the way I'm Liquid and you are

Ramxk: Ramxk

?: Hey Liquid! (running and waving her arm around than trip facefloor)

Liquid: (pick her up) hey Yuri are you ok

Yuri: yup

Liquid: Yuri have you meet my new friend Ramxk

Yuri: you made a friend Liquid that great you need one

Ramxk: so what you two are a couple

both: (blush) WHAT! no we are just friends

Ramxk: ok I will try to get that memorized

Liquid: uh hey guys is that lord Xemnas (point cross the room)

Yuri: No that his son and that must be Xenela Xemnas daughter

Ramxk: Xemnas had kids It's official, this shit makes no sense at all

Liquid: This fanfiction doesn't even had a plot

Yuri: guys stop breaking the fourth wall

cross the hallway

Xemnas **II**: Xelena stay here I well be back (walking in a classroom)

Xelena: Ok

cross the hallway

Liquid:Hey Yuri go over there and talked to her

Yuri: No

Ramxk: I will go talk to her (walking toward Xenela) hello

Xenela: ugh h-hello

Ramxk: I'm Ramxk (bows)

Xenela: I'm Xenela

Xemnas **II**: XENELA! what the hell are you doing (grab her arm and pull next to him then look at Ramxk) who do think you are doing trying to talk to my sister

Ramxk: who gives you the rights who she can or can't talk to

Xemnas **II**: (grad Ramxk's neck and slam him on a locker then start squeezing his throat) you have balls to say that to me

?: (clapping) well well it look like the great son of the might Xemnas is getting in a fight ha bravo

Xemnas** II**: shut up Saix (drop Raxmk) let go Xelena (grab her hand start walking away) we don't need to stay here with low life even with number **VII **(leaved the hallway)

Saix: what a asshole that boy become (walk away)

Yuri: are you ok Ramxk

Ramxk: yea

?: wow you really have balls kid to talk back to Xemnas **II**

Ramxk: who the f*ck are you

?: Xalex my dear puppet

Ramxk: ok Xalex who that guy next to you

Xalex: that Vega

Vega: and no it not short for Vegeta I wish it was

Ramxk: so what you guy are the gay couple in the school

Vega: haha funny don't make me break your face

Xalex: hey Liquid who told you can can leave your locker

Ramxk: So your the f*cker who put him in there why

Vega: look at him weak stupid control water with that stupid guitar thing don't make me get started with that ugly mullet

Liquid: shut up I'm not weak (grad Vega by the collar) you don't mess with the mullet

Xalex: watch out we got a badass over here

Saix: (intercom) all nobodies please report to the field

at the field

Szayel: look at those ugly dirty nobodies

Nexan: yeah

Szayel: they are worthless to see my beauty and skills

Nexan: ugh look over Szayel (pointing at Ramxk) that one the one with the hood on he look strong very strong

Xemnas: ok let start this school by breaking each nobodies in a team of **XIII** and **I** teacher who going to guide you and teach you skills and strength also sign mission and here are the teacher Sephiroth, kazuya Mishima, Akuma, Rugal Bernstein, Nightmare, Madara Uchiha, Aizen Sousuke, Cell, Dracula Vlad Tepes, Sigma, Vergil, Faith de Leon, and Dracule Mihawk. Those are the teacher now here team **I**

at the crowd

Liquid: hope we are in the same team Ramxk

Ramxk: yup it would be cool if we get the kick ass twin brother the son of Sparta Vergil as a teacher

at the stage

Xemnas: now team **XII **are Xemnas **II**, Vega, Lilynette,Yuri, Gyrax, Nelliel, Xenela, Xalex, Liquid, Axlyka, Szayel, Nexan, and Ramxk and you teacher is Faith de Leon

at the crowd

Liquid: oh right we are in the same team

at the stage

Xemnas: is there any question

liquid: (yell out from the crowd) GO TEAM **XII**!

Faith: team **XII** meet me at the chamber room

at the chamber room

Faith: ok I want to know you nobodies better tell me your power and weapon

Xemnas** II**: I'm Xemnas **II** I have the same power and weapon of my father

Xalex: so you have lightsaber as well

Xemnas **II**: they are not lightsaber they are

Vega: I'm Vega I have earth power and my weapon is a Kulutues

Lilynettle: Lilynettle here my weapon is rose whip and my power is Plant Manipulation

Yuri: I'm Yuri my power is ice and weapon is bow and arrows

Gyrax: Gyrax is my name my weapon is a mirror shield and power is reflection

Nelliel: I'm Nelliel same as my father Zexion power my weapon also my father Lexicon but I also carry a dragon fang blade

Xenela: I'm Xenela my weapons is grieve edge and one of those blades my papa Xemnas has and power are the same as his

Xalex: Hello puppet my weapon is micro-filament wires and power well if my wires grad a hold on you you I can control you like a puppet or drain your energy

Liquid: ha we got a puppet master oh I'm Liquid I control water with my weapon guitar

Axlyka: Axlyka weapon cards well power is Gamble

Szayel: I'm Szayel I have the same power and weapon as my beautiful father Marluxia

Nexan: I'm Nexan my power are like my mother Larxene but my weapon is a steel fan if you look close at it the handle look like my mother throwing knife

Ramxk: I'm Ramxk weapon shadow blade and power well let say I'ma shadow master

Faith: well it my turn to greet myself I'm Faith de Leon my weapon is claymore called diablo I control hell power

Xalex: what is our first mission

Faith: Talent show

Xalex: talent show?!

Faith: yup it a talent show

Xalex: why

Faith: Because we don't have mission for you nobodies yet

Liquid: yea I love talent shows

Faith: yea go out there and make me proud (left the room)

Liquid: guys let me do the talent show I sure to win

Xemnas **II**: that great Liquid just go somewhere and play your guitar

Liquid: YEA! (leave the room)

Xenela: aww are we going to break that poor thing heart

Xemnas **II**: (slap Xenela behind her head) how stupid are you we don't have hearts

Xenela: sowwy (rubbing her head) so who going to enter the talent show

Xemnas **II**: well it going to be me, Yuri, Xenela, Ramxk, Nelliel

Ramxk,Yuri,Nelliel: why us

Xemnas **II**: cuz we going to sing the Alice Killing

Ramxk: by the Vocaloid

Xemnas **II**: yes but without the computer sh*t thing

Ramxk: yea you know I going outside (leave the room)

at the school court field

Ramxk: (sign) stupid Xemnas **II** dragging me into this sh*t (saw Liquid) hey Liquid

Liquid: hey Ramxk ( **V** heartless appear)

Ramxk: Liquid watch out

Liquid: aww (hugs the **V** heartless) how are you guys**  
**

Ramxk: Liquid what the f*ck is going

Liquid: oh Ramxk meet my **V **heartless i raised

Ramxk: do they even got names yet

Liquid: nope ( the **V **heartless gives Liquid a heart) on my hearless you guys are so sweet (give each heartless a kiss on the head)

Ramxk: (backing way slowing) yea I have to go

at the hotspring

Faith: ~ugh.. team **XII **my team my second team I promise (close his eyes) I won't let you down like my last one (hear a loud splash)

Vega: what the hell Liquid

Liquid: what (laughing)

Xalex: stop playing with the water with that guitar

Liquid: come on guys live a little

Vega: I show you living a little (grab Liquid head and push his head down the water start drowning him)

Liquid: he..lp (Ramxk sidekick Vega's head send him flying to the wall) thank Ramxk

Ramxk: your welcome (Vega stand up)

Vega: you bastard

Faith: ~ugh look like I got to stop this~

Xalex: Vega are you ok

Vega: yea lets show those motherf*cker they mess with the wrong tag team

at other side of the hotspring

Lilynettle: (on the wall with a nosebleed) wow the boys are fighting with their bodies all wet that just hot (Yuri walking pass) Yuri come up here look at this

Yuri: ok (climb on the wall)~liquid you really wearing that speedo~

Lilynettle: it would be better if they all wear speedos

Xelena: what are you girls doing

Lilynettle: spying on the boys

Xelena: (blushes) really (climbing the wall) wow that hot aww but Ramxk has a towel covering his face

at the boys hotspring side

Xemnas **II**: ugh little boys fighting about little water splash

Ramxk: (grab Xalex's arm and spin him around toss him toward Xemnas **II**) oh sh*t

Xemnas **II**: that it now this is my fight now

Gryax: ha what a kids they are (reading a book)

Vega: Liquid you are finish (powerbomb Liquid to the water that cause a big slash that got Gryax wet)

Gryax: No my book that that it you guys going to pay

Ramxk: Liquid and Gryax ready to finish this (both nods) ok lets go

Xemnas **II**: same goes to you guys (both nods all rush at each other)

Faith: guys stop right (all punch Faith on the face) now

all: oh Sh*t

Faith: oh sh*t indeed

at team **XII **chamber room

Faith: what the hell you guys are thinking (Ramxk, Liquid, Vega, Xalex, Xemnas **II, **and Gryax are in push-up position with **XCVII **pounds on their back) you guys are teams not enemies you are here work tougher not kill each other

Liquid: wait didn't Axel kill one organization member before

Faith: I don't care (adding more weights to their backs) what that gay fag lover boy pedophile did

Liquid: I remember that the organization use to fight each other

Faith: I don't care (adding more weights) that why they failed

Liquid: but

Ramxk: shut up Liquid

sitting at the side of the room

Szayel: what going on

Yuri: boys got in a big fight at the hotspring

Szayel: aww I miss that that would be perfect for my yaoi 16.5 fanfiction that am making you guys

Yuri: you making a fanfiction a yaoi fanfiction of a fanfiction that you are in right now

Szayel: yup

Faith: Yuri, Lilynettle, and Xenela you girls are also getting punish

Lillynettle: why

Faith: for being a bunch of perverts

Yuri: why

Faith: yes I catch you girls peeking thought the boys hotspring when they are fight and you girls are cleaning the rooms and Szayel

Szayel: what is it

Faith:you got bathroom cleaning for making a yaoi 16.5 fanfiction of this fanfiction that maybe cost a crazy fangirl to really write one I still wonder how your dad even breed

Liquid: you know what would be a great fanfiction all the girls in amine and video games with huge tits in a yuri 16.5 fanfiction

Faith: yes that would be awesome who ever created that is a god

few hours later

Yuri: ugh finally finish cleaning (whipping her forehead)

Xenela: yea poor boys that they still have to stay on that push-up position and having those weights on them

Faith: ok boys (taking off them) hope you learn something

at the theater that never was

Xemnas **II**: ok guys today is the day we going to win the talent show

Ramxk: but why the Alice Killing

Xemnas **II**: I love the Vocaloid mustily Hatsune Miku

Ramxk: whatever we are next (Ramxk, Xemnas **II**, Xenela, Yuri, and Nelliel entered the stage and started to sing)

Yuri: there was once a little dream

Ramxk: no one knows who had dreampt it. it was really such a small dream

Nelliel: this made the little dream think "I don't want to disappear how can I make people dream me?"

Xelena: the little dream thought and at last had an idea

Xemnas **II**: If I get people to stray into me, and let them make the world!

Yuri: The first Alice was a woman of the Spade, Who couragisly held a sword in her hand, Chopped down anything in her way  
of making a red path for herself, That Alice was brought deep into the forest, locked in as the sinner, In addition to the way of the forest,her life was unknown

Ramxk: The second Alice was a man of the Diamond, He tamely sang a song in Wonderland, To fill all kinds of sound, And produced a crazy world, That Alice had Rose Flowers, And a cross-eyed man shot at him, He came out as the bright red flower bloom, Everyone loved him, and to be dying

Nelliel: The third Alice was a child of the Clover, She had a beautiful figure in wonderland, For many people to delude, A strange country was created,  
That Alice was the Queen, She posses the dream of distortion,She traveled to the country in a rotten Body

Xenela: during this, two children went out into

Xemnas **II**: they had a tea party under rose trees

Xenela: an invitation from the castle from them was

Xemnas **II** & Xenela: the trump card of hearts. The fourth Alice were Twins of the Heart, Bringing their curiosity to Wonderland going thought many different doors coming not too long ago yellow boat

Xenela: the stubborn big sister

Xemnas **II**: and smart little brother

Xenela: thought they were the closest to Alice's Wonderland

Xemnas **II** & Xenela: they were never woken from their deep dreaming forever they wandered in the Wonderland

Saix: bravo for team **XII** for that song now from team **XII **Liquid good to sing (enter the stage with his guitar )

Liquid: Lets rock (playing cha la head cha la) Breaking through the shining clouds, fly away The panorama broadens throughout the bodies.  
Kicked in the face, the Earth gets angry Making volcanoes the melted ice of North Pole, If there's a dinosaur, I'll train it to balance it on the ball Cha-La Head-Cha-La Even if I am awake like a moody kappa. Cha-La Head-Cha-La As long as my heart beats loud, Shouting out Genki Dama... Sparking! ok everyone this going to be a remix I want you to put your hand together for Vic mignogna

Vic mignogna: Mysteries abound made of a deep energy Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise

Vic mignogna and Liquid:Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop! there's so much to be found We can find paradise, All you have to is go! GO! Free your soul Dragon Soul Cha-La Head-Cha-La

backstage

Xemnas **II**: how did Liquid get Vic Mignogna dammit if I know we can get famous people I can just Hatsune Miku

Ramxk: who care Liquid got us the point soon we will be the next **XIII**

somewhere at the castle

Aizen: so who going to be the blame for the murder of lord Xemnas

Madara: I know who lord Aizen

Aizen: who

Madara: lord Faith de Leon

Vergil: ugh you guys are really go thought this

Aizen: yes lord Vergil

Nightmare: Why lord Aizen

Aizen: well you

Cell: haha I bet lord Aizen don't even know why they going to kill Xemnas

Aizen: lord Cell why are you doing in here

Cell: well I overheard your plan

Madara: Xemnas that name well never be heard again

at team **XII** room

Faith: good job guys you are in the leader board to become the next **XIII**

Liquid: what now lord Faith

Faith: fight each other

Liquid: why?

Faith: to see your ability and strength (few battle later) so it Xemnas **II** and Ramxk leaved this must be good

at the battle stage

Xemnas **II**: I show you why I should be **I**

Ramxk: There is no certainty, only opportunity

Xemnas **II**: (teleport behind Ramxk) GOT YOU (swift acrobatic combos with his blades)

Ramxk: AH (create a shadow walk)

Xemnas **II**: haha where's Your Motivation? (Ramxk appear behind) what (hit him with some combos)

Ramxk: come up wimp!

Xemnas **II**: you bastard

Ramxk: Come and get me!

Xemnas **II**: (rush at him and hit his clone) what?! a clone (Ramxk appear in front of him) gotta you (create energy barriers to shield himself)

Ramxk: what (Xemnas **II** started punching him on the barrier) f*ck (Xemnas **II** teleport on the air) now what

Xemnas **II**: It over (created Ethereal Blade barrage around Ramxk)

Ramxk: Sh*t (create a shadow shield around him as blade goes straight toward him it create a smoke)

Xemnas **II**: hmph (the smoke clean out then Yuri screamed seen how Ramxk got hurt there a blade thought his arms, legs, one thought his chest and thought his skull)

Ramxk: I can't feel anything anymore! (throw up out alot of blood thought his mask then fall on the ground)

Liquid: RAMXK!

Yuri: Faith do something

Faith: hes still alive he just out cold Yuri take him to the nurse

Yuri: yes sir (get Ramxk and teleport to the nurse office)

Faith: Xemnas **II**

Xemnas **II**: yes sir

Faith: you want to far lucky you didn't killed if you did your life is good to be on the line

nurse office

Ramxk: (wake up) where am I

Faith: at the nurse

Ramxk: why am I here

Faith: you got you ass kick

Ramxk: not that how am I alive

Faith: because for this (holding his breaking mask)

Ramxk: what

Faith: I have something to tell you

Ramxk: what is it

Xemnas's room

Xemnas: what do you want lord Aizen

Aizen: well you see lord Xemnas (flashstep toward Xemnas and stab him)

Xemnas: bastard Aizen you will pay for this

Madara: the only one is going to pay is you

Xemnas: lord Madara you too (died)

?:so you killed him who are you going to blame on this

Madara: lord Kazuya Mishima?

?: lord Kazuya is right who is going to get blame can it be lord Faith de Leon

Aizen: lord Rugal Bernstein your right

Kazuya: what about the other lords

Aizen: they don't want to be in part of it

Rugal: when are we going to blame Faith

Aizen: soon enough lord Rugal (all laugh)


End file.
